


Do Not Pass Go

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Board Games, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teambuilding fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Pass Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogstar/gifts).



"Three doubles in a row! You go to jail, Hot Spot!" Streetwise crowed, enjoying that aspect of the game too much.

"Slag," Hot Spot griped at his brother.

"Go, Aid," Groove told the medic, watching as he rolled the mech-sized cubes around the mech-sized board game.

"WHOO HOO! You landed on Boardwalk! And guess who owns it? PAY UP!!!" Blades happily said, rotors shivering in delight.

"Still don't see how this is a bonding exercise," Hot Spot moped, even though he was having fun up until he hit jail.

"Silverbolt said it worked for them," was all Streetwise would answer.


End file.
